One of extended functions of the digital broadcasting service is data broadcasting in which digital data is transmitted by broadcast waves to display various types of information such as weather forecasts, news, and recommended TV programs. Many types of television receivers capable of receiving data broadcasting have already been on the market, and a lot of techniques for receiving data broadcasting including the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below have been released to the public.